


Words Unsaid

by katiebluethings



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebluethings/pseuds/katiebluethings
Summary: After the loss of Breakdown, the crew of the Nemesis pay their respects. Knockout in particular isn't taking it well.





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleanspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanspider/gifts).



> I was little uncomfortable at how long Prime spends mourning the loss of Cliffjumper when we barely know him and yet Breakdown who seemed a kind officer and capable assistant to the only doctor the Cons had was cruelly reanimated and we never see how deeply his loss is felt. Also I like to think he may have shared something special with Knockout. Especially after reading MTMTE, I have a lot of sympathy for our beloved villains and would like to see more of their relationships.

Vehicons are lining up, each with a rock in their servos. There is a pile growing steadily as it covers the remains of the only officer who knew their names.

XL-517, with trepidation is their step, approaches Knockout who in studiously avoiding every mech's gaze. His usual glimmer is absent and his frame is falling into disrepair.

"Sir, I'm very sorry for your loss. He was a good mech and we'll all miss him. I understand you must feel-"  
"No you don't! He was my-", the medic broke off as his vocalized spit static.  
Sinking to his knees in the mud, he lets the tip of a claw scrape against one of the rocks. A closer look reveals deep scratches in his servos and energon stains.  
With pain in his spark, Knockout shuttered his optics and thought, "I should have told him."

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely cleanspider who I gifted this to (read tried to stab the feels of) a while back has been working on some art for this. Maybe if I ask very, very nicely they will consider sharing it.


End file.
